


Unexpected | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [31]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben's Sister! Reader, F/M, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Your relationship with Harry has an unanticipated twist.





	Unexpected | Harry Hook x Reader

You straightened your dress, twirling around in the mirror. "Going to the Isle again?" You jumped as you hear Ben speak up. "Shh! Announce it over the intercom, why don't you?" You huffed.

"Just be careful, ok?" Ben said, pulling you into a hug. "I will." You mumbled, pulling away. You grabbed your bag and snuck out of your dorm and down the stairs to where you hide your blue scooter.

About 10 minutes later, you rode up on the shore of the Isle and parked behind a rock, waiting for Harry to show up. You met him about 3 months ago when you went to rescue your brother and you'd hit it off almost immediately.

Only Ben knew about your relationship. "(Y/N)?" You heard him call out, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Over here." You called, spotting him further down the beach. You ran to meet him, throwing your arms around his neck.

He laughed and picked you up, spinning you around. "I missed you." You mumbled into his ear. "Missed ya too. How 'bout ya let me show ya how much I missed ya?" He whispered, hands wandering down your back.

You grinned. "I would absolutely love that." You said, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

* * *

That was over a month ago and you hadn't been back to the Isle since. You'd been sick almost everyday and Ben wouldn't let you out of his sight. "(Y/N), are you ok?" Audrey asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah." You panted, popping a couple mints. You'd just gotten done puking your guts up. You came out of the bathroom and flopped on your bed, exhausted. Audrey looked at you sympathetically.

"(Y/N)," She started, looking nervous. "on't take this the wrong way but do you think you might be...gnant?" She whispered. Your throat went dry. Condoms weren't in abundance on the Isle and God forbid your parents find out you're on birth control. It made sense.

"I need to go. To Ben." You stood up, grabbing your jacket. "Wait! (Y/N)!" Audrey called but you didn't listen. You ran all the way to his dorm and burst in without knocking. "Ben! I need-" You cut yourself off, spotting Mal sitting on the bed.

"Need what?" Ben asked, clearly irritated at being interrupted. "You to leave." You said, pulling him towards the door. "What? But it's my room!" He argued. "I don't care." You ended the argument by slamming the door in his face.

You turned to face Mal. "I need your help."

* * *

You paced the room nervously as Mal swirled the mysterious liquid in her glass. The liquid turned bright red. "Congratulations. You're pregnant." Mal said, dumping her glass. Your heart dropped. "Shit."

You sat down on the bed, holding your head in your hands. You were trying to hold in your sobs. "I'm guessing Harry's the father?" She asked. Your head snapped up. "How do you know about him?" You asked.

"Ben." She replied. "What?" Ben asked, popping his head in the door. "You just couldn't keep your yap shut, huh?" You glared at Ben. "Yep, definitely Harry's girlfriend." Mal nodded.

"Not for long, most likely." You pressed your hands to your flat stomach. "What?" Ben questioned, confused. You stood up, making up your mind. "I'm going to the Isle."

"What?" Ben asked, watching as you moved around the room, grabbing your stuff. "Explain to Polly the Parrot over here. I'll be back tonight." You told Mal, jerking your thumb in Ben's direction.

You flounced out of Ben's room, heading to where you hid your scooter. You climbed into the seat but hesitated. You had no idea how Harry would react. "He deserves to know." You muttered to yourself, putting on your helmet. You took off down towards the beach.

* * *

You parked your scooter where you normally did and stepped out onto the rocky beach. Harry wasn't expecting you so the chances he was here were slim. You headed down the beach. "Harry?" You called out, not liking how close you were to the Jolly Roger.

"(Y/N)?" You heard his surprised tone. You spotted him near the water, scraping barnacles off the side of the ship. He dropped his stuff and walked over to meet you.

"Where've ya been?" He asked. "Found a stuck up prince in Bore-adon?" He questioned, crossing his arms angrily. "What are you on about? Why are you so mad?" You questioned. "Obviously ya found someone new. Why else would ya stay away?" He huffed, turning away.

"Because I'm pregnant, you dick!" You snapped. You immediately froze, realizing what you had said. Harry turned back around, speechless. "You're-" He cut himself off, swallowing hard. "Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours." You said shakily. Harry didn't say anything, making you extremely nervous. You let out a surprised squeak as he pulled you into a tight hug. "Oh God, we're gonna be parents." He murmured into your ears.

"You're not mad?" You asked, hugging him back. "No. Not at all." He said, pulling back. "We're gonna be parents!" He said again, more excitedly. "We are." You nodded, grinning at him.

"So what 'appens now?" He asked, smile fading slightly. "You're coming with me, duh." You told him. Ben would just have to figure it out and make it work. "Let's go then!" Harry picked you up, carrying you down the beach.

You laughed, kissing his cheek as he set you down beside your scooter. "Wait. Don't you need anything?" You asked, concerned. "I've got everything I need right 'ere." He pressed his palm to your flat stomach and brushed your hair out of your face with his hook.

You smiled at him and got on your scooter, Harry climbing on behind you. You started up and took off towards Auradon, not looking back once.

 


End file.
